1. Field
The technology of the present application relates to patch antennas, and more specifically to low profile partially loaded patch antenna.
2. Background
Satellite communications currently requires a radio frequency antenna that operates over one or more frequencies. Many conventional antennas can be used in the appropriate frequencies for satellite communications, such as for example, conventional planar inverted-F antennas, patch antennas, microstrip antennas, etc. However, as satellite usage has increased, companies have begun demanding better performance from antennas while at the same timerestricting the antenna profile.
Several conventional antennas such as the monopole, dipole, inverted-F, and other could be used to meet the performance requirements for satellite communications.
However, these designs are often taller than the desired profile and taking meansures to lower the height results in lowering the efficiency. A conventional patch antenna has a relatively low profile and is a good candidate, but its footprint at frequencies in the appropriate ranges (for example, 100-200 MHz) is very large, often larger than the space allowed or available. Its possible to reduce the profile by providing a high dielectric constant between the ground plane and the patch. This avenue has several drawbacks including the fact that the large dielectric material is heavy and costly to both manufacture and ship.
Thus, against this background, it would be desirable to provide a low profile antenna.